Through thick and thin
by Stars-tonight
Summary: A re-write of my story 'Therapy and Love'. High school AU. Spock Grayson is the new boy in town, and Jim Kirk is head over heels for him. To make things a little more awkward, Spock's mother is Jim's new therapist.
1. New boy in town

James Tiberius Kirk, Jim to everyone, knew the type of people who moved into the upper estate of Riverside, so it was no surprise he was going to apply the same rules he always did when a new kid from that side moved to Riverside Academy; leave me alone, I'll leave you alone.

However, when he laid eyes of the newest arrival, Spock Grayson, that rule was thrown at the window and he was going to make him his, even if it killed him. Or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

It was the first day of the new school year; the sun was shining with a cool breeze left over from the summer. Birds sang sweetly and a blond teenager lay tucked up, peacefully in bed. When Jim's blue eyes fluttered open, looking at the clock, reading the time. 8:56, as in, 4 minutes till his first lesson started. Flying out of bed, the teen managed to get showered, dressed, lunch made and out of the door in 10 minutes, jumping on his bicycle, trying to fix his uniform and stir his bike around the back alleys of North Riverside. It was difficult to make his uniform look decent when it was all hand-me-downs from his brother Sam, who graduated 3 years ago, or from his best friend, Leonard McCoy who graduated last year and had returned to his native Georgia to study medicine.

As he raced into the Academy car-park, staring blankly at the emptiness of the car park, before looking at his watch, which told him that it was only 8:12. He went bright red as he saw a group of people on the steps of the Academy, laughing at him. It was a good thing they were his friends or they would have got a few obscene hand gestures, but he was debating doing it anyway. As he slumped over, their giggling died down.

His group of friends consisted off the beautiful, bi-lingual Nyota Uhura, Captain of the linguist, math and cheerleading teams with long, silky black hair and soft, chocolate skin, with a slim body. She was the goddess of the school, and was always asked why she bothered to hang out with such a group like Jim. Her reply always was 'I've been friends with them forever; I'm not ditching them now'. She was sitting on the lap of Montgomery Scott, A.K.A Scotty, an average looking Joe from Glasgow, Scotland. He could normally be found wearing a tartan beanie hat, fiddling with either some robot or his girlfriend Nyota. Next came Pavel Chekov, who had arrived the year before from Russia, noticeable by his big, green eyes and light curly hair, and his adorable accent which involved him getting his V's and W's muddled up. He was the baby of the group, only just turned 16 but would be graduating with his senior friends, being a whiz-kid and all. He was joined at the hip to Hikaru Sulu; the schools champion fencer and a passionate botanist on the side. His parents originally from Japan, Hikaru had lived in Riverside all his life, being best friends with Jim and Nyota since pre-school, the 3 Musketeers that were always causing mischief.

"Sorry Jimmy, Bones set your alarm an hour early to get you up, as he knew you wouldn't be able to get up without him." Nyota said softly, getting up to give him a hug. Her uniform was all new and clean, like everyone else's, and Jim envied them all, looking down at his old, scruffy blazer. They lived in South Riverside, on the brand new gated community, where everyone's house had a pool and they all drove fancy cars. Then there was Jim, from the North side, where to druggies and the poor lived, the side people stayed away from. The wrong side of the River.

"I'll get him when he visits for the holidays. Speaking of holidays, how were yours?" Jim asked, sitting next to Hikaru, who gave him his usual cup of coffee. He yawned before taking a sip; working night shifts at a bar were starting to take its tool.

"Vonderful! I wisited my babushka in Russia and then I vent to California vith Hikaru." Pavel cried, smiling a little sheepishly. The guy was too cute for his own good, and every time he spoke, there was a chorus of 'Aww's' from all girls in the class. Too bad for the boy played for the other team, though the Russian didn't know yet; he set off Jim's gay-dar on a daily basis. Being pansexual, Jim could tell these things.

"I visited ma family back home, and they say Nyota is too thin. Grandma's gunna make sure she gets a good meal when she comes over at Christmas with me" Scotty said, pulling Nyota back on his lap, pressing a kiss to her hair.

They were an 'odd' couple for the school, the head cheerleader and a robot nerd; like one of those chick flicks Jim did not watch and cry over with Nyota and Pavel. They got together almost a year ago, at the last game of the season before Winter break, where Scotty found Nyota being squared up by a horny footballer, and being the gentlemen, he did the honourable and Scottish thing, beating the man almost senseless, picking up the frightened Nyota, taking her home and making sure she was alright before leaving. Nyota kept him there all night, and the next day they were smitten. Sure, at the start there were a few snide comments and doubtful looks, but the couple power through; Scotty could make her laugh like she'd never laughed before, and was always there to hold her close when life got a bit too stressful and Jim knew they'd liked each other long before they were ready to admit it, and he also knew they loved each other every much, which was a good enough reason to be together in Jim's mind. Fuck the social standards.

"You know how mine went Jim; we spent every free day you had together." Nyota replied, with a grin.

"Oh and what fun that was! Especially when I was staying over and Scotty appeared and you just left me downstairs as you fucked above me! I need someone… boyfriend this time maybe…" Jim muttered, sighing slightly.

"My new neighbour is gay, and he'll be joining the school today. I can hook you two up if you want"

"I'd like to go out with someone who understands the real world, don't get me wrong I love you guys to pieces and if I was still living with my mum I'd understand, but I know the type of people who move it that estate; rich, city boys who think they can buy their way into everyone. I'll pass thank you."

"You haven't met him yet."

"I'll see him around school. I have to go visit Pike to see if my new therapist has arrived," Jim got up, gripping to his bag. "See you in homeroom Nyota." Jim slumped off; he really wished he's stayed in bed. He climbed the grand steps, travelling slowly through the great building, before disappearing behind big, oak doors, smiling at the Principle and his godfather, Christopher Pike.

Chris, who Jim affectionately called Uncle Chris, had been like a father to Jim, giving that his real dad was shot and killed in action on the day of his birth. Chris was there to play with him and his older brother Sam and help his mother Winona, out whenever she needed, like buying the basics when she fell of her feet and taking Jim and Sam of off her hands for a few hours on the weekends.

Then, Winona met Frank Richardson, the man of her dreams who bought them a brand new house for them to live in, spent thousands on her and the boys, and was being genially lovely.

When she wasn't around, as her work meant she travelled around the world, Frank was hell on legs. He'd stopped Chris from visiting, as he thought Chris fancied Winona, and would beat Jim on a daily basis for being a 'smart-arsed little bastard' at any possibility; Jim was sometimes starved, beaten and locked away when ever Frank was drunk, for the purpose that Jim resembled his father, which made his mother cry and made Frank angry. Finally, at aged 15, Jim jumped out of his bedroom window and ran away.

He was found 3 months later, having witnessed the 3/14 massacre in a large shopping mall in New York City, being one of nine survivors. He wasn't the same after that, and Jim's mother couldn't cope, so he was sent away to live with Chris, before moving in with Sam. They bought the cheapest flat they could afford, which only had one bedroom, which Sam gave to Jim. He had been in therapy ever since.

"Good morning Jim, what's the matter? And you need a new blazer." Chris said softly, as Jim threw his bag on the floor and plonked into the chair opposite Chris.

"I want to check up on my therapy appointment, and I was going to get a new one, but the fridge and my bike broke, so we needed to get them fixed." Jim replied, rather sheepishly; he hated asking for help.

"If you ever need anything, let me know and I will help you out. Here is what we will do," Chris got up, walking around to the cupboard, pulling out a brand new, red blazer. "Take this now, and you can pay me back in small amounts every month, sound alright?" Jim nodded, taking the blazer off of him with the utmost care, smiling very slightly at it. He threw his brown one on the floor, placing the new one on carefully. "You look like your father."

"Thank you, for this. I will pay you back as soon as possible, have to flirt a bit better at work to get some more tips."

"I don't like you working at a club."

"It was the only place that would hire me, so…" Chris just nodded, before smiling. "When is my therapy session?"

"It's at 4:30 today, and you've got a new one, Doctor Amanda Grayson, one of the best in New York and she's come here just to work for you, so don't go scaring her off."

"I won't. Promise. Have we got a new student starting soon?"

"Yes. Spock Grayson, your therapist son so be nice to him too."

"What's he like?"

"Why do you care?"

"Nyota is trying to set me up with him."

"He is an A+ student with an excellent attendance record of his old school. He will be in all the advanced placement classes, like you, is openly gay and a gay rights activist, half-Vulcan, his father Sarek is from the Vulcan clan in North Africa and they are noticeable by their pointed ears and high intelligence, and is there Ambassador to America and his wife is your therapist. Quiz her about this, as I am rather busy at the moment. Are you working tonight?" Jim shook his head, smiling. "Me and Aunt Lisa will be popping around then, she's concerned about your weight so has made you a cake, now get going to homeroom." Jim jumped up, grabbing his bag.

"Bye Uncle Chris."

* * *

Morning lesson's passed by quickly, with advanced Chemistry and Maths going by quickly and easily, but for the first time in Jim's life, he was dreading lunch. He'd heard about the mysterious Spock Grayson from his giggling female class mates, but had yet to lay eyes on the man. When Jim tried to sneak out of his history class unnoticed, two people grabbed him by the arms, dragging him backwards down the hall.

"Nyota put you up to this, didn't she?" Jim asked, looking up at Hikaru and Pavel, the younger one giggling.

"I am wery sorry Jim, it's nothing personals, but she promised to pay a wery handsome price. I promise to buy youz some coffee vith my vinnings." The Russian said softly, smiling at Hikaru brightly. The sexual tension between the two was already killing Jim.

"Now come along Jimmy, you've got a date to get to." Hikaru added, and Jim groaned, dragging his feet. He might as well get this over and done with.

"Wez found him!" Pavel cried, pulling Jim into the up-stairs student lounge. The place was a very bare room, with only a few sofa's looking out of a large window which gave a lovely view to the River, book cases socked with comic's and manga, and coffee machine, which was heaven for the coffee loving group of amazing nerds. They were the only people who came up here, as the other lounge was closer to the café and had a stereo, so it was the perfect hang out for them. Jim sighed, and rolled his eyes, stopping as soon as he was plunked straight in front of Mr Spock Grayson.

And he was fucking gorgeous.

And all Jim could think about was how gorgeous he must look whilst fucking, which he was determined to find out.

The first thing Jim noticed about this hot gentlemen's face were his eyes; his chocolate brown eyes that were currently scanning him, and he blushed under the gaze. He then began to admire Spock's face with his strong jaw, defined nose and all-around amazing face with excellent cheek bones, before moving downwards. He was slender, but not skinny, which made Jim want to find out if he had any muscles under that uniform, which fitted him perfectly and the trousers left nothing to the imagination. He was only just taller than Jim, and smiled slightly at him.

"Hi." Jim said quietly, in a bit of a squeak.

"Hello." Spock replied, in a low, husky tone which almost made Jim swoon, but he controlled himself. They smiled at each other for a moment, Jim spell bound at the guy.

"Spock, this is James Kirk, Jim this is Spock Grayson," Nyota said softly, spoiling the moment. "I'm sure you two will get on very well."

"I do hope so; do you prefer James or Jim?" Spock asked, with a smile. Jim was seriously fighting the urge to reply with 'Honey, you can call me whatever you want', like he did to the men who hit on him at the bar.

"Jim is fine… welcome to Riverside, where have you moved from?"

"New York City." Jim flinched subconsciously at the work, and Spock raised an eyebrow. Jim blushed, and shook it off, half listening to Nyota's story about the time she visited for Christmas, and why did the family move. "It is entirely my fault; I threw a party and destroyed my parent's pent house. My father believed the city was too much on an influence on me, and moved the family out here. Which is a better than his first choice, Africa." Jim zoned out after that, sitting down. In what world did Nyota think a guy like Spock; who looked like a movie start, was going to date Jim, who was, well a mess. _He seems interested. _His conscience whispered, with a small smile (if it had a face, of course), which made Jim smile. He always loved a challenge.


	2. Meeting crush's mother, your therapist

Jim sat very still and quiet in a room he had many, many times, on a soft white sofa, staring at the white walls, waiting for his new therapist to arrive. It was going to be a very awkward situation; he'd been at this a few years now, he knew how it worked. She'd come in, say hello and ask him how his day had gone. Of course he couldn't answer that question, as he spent the entire day imagining Spock during sex, or flirting with the handsome man, or looking at his amazing bottom and creating a plan to get into Spock's bed. He shuffled on the couch slightly, as the door clicked open.

Doctor Grayson was a very beautiful woman, with long, brunette hair and soft, brown eyes, just like Spock's. She was slender, short and wore a gentle smile on her pretty face; Jim guessed she was in her 40's, judging by the few wrinkles around her eyes and the face she has an 18 year old son, as she sat down at her desk, picking up an iPad.

"Hello James, I'm Doctor Amanda Grayson, but you can just call me Amanda and I'll be your therapist for as long as you need me, no more swapping around after this. I read your file just before we moved here, and I really want to help you. Spock has already said kind things about you, but I'd like to learn more about you personally, before we do the boring stuff." She said, her voice smooth and comforting. "Tea?"

"Yes please. Milk and one sugar please" Jim replied, rather sheepishly, as she clicked on the kettle. They spoke briefly about Riverside as the kettle was boiling, before starting the real discussion over their cups of tea. "Umm… I'm named after my grandfathers, James and Tiberus, and I've lived in Riverside all my life. I live with my brother; have no contact with my mother, my dad's dead, my godparents Chris and Lisa Pike help us out whenever we need it. I'd love to have pets but we can't cos of where we live. I like the colours yellow and blue, my favourite food is apple pie and I go to Riverside Academy on a scholarship I won, and I have a great group of friends who help me a lot. That's it."

"Good, my go. I was raised in Canada, and I met my husband in Africa, and we had Spock, who is my only child. We raised him in New York, but sadly the city got to him, and Sarek, my husband, was furious when he came home to a trashed house full of drunken teenagers. When I was offered the job here, we decided to move." Jim smiled, with a nod. "Now, how have the nightmares been?"

"It was okay… it's gotten worse though."

"Have you been taking the tablet prescribed to you?"

"No. Only because I've been so busy with work, that when I get in I go straight to bed and don't normally get out until my next shift. Sometimes I want to try and be happy without them." Amanda nodded, noting it down before smiling up at him. "They are normally of the same thing, memories of the killings. Sometimes my friends are there too… and my brother, and Uncle Chris."

"That would be very common. Where do you work?"

"In a bar down town."

"Aren't you a little young for that kind of job?"

"I only serve, and it's the only place that hires so I have money for school equipment."

"Alright, but maybe you should tone down the hours so you have more time for school and leisure."

"I started the school work for this year at the beginning of the summer; I'll be fine for now. I'll just sleep and not go in for a few days, sure I love seeing my friends, but it doesn't help at all… but do you ever feel lonely in a crowd room?"

"I haven't personally experienced that, but hundreds of people live with depression, and they all get better. And I'm here to make sure things do get better for you Jim, trust me when I say that, everything is going to be normal again, one day, and you'll get through this." Jim smiled, nodding at her as he sipped his tea. "You are free to call me any time, but if you don't want to talk to anyone, I've bought you this." She rummaged in her bag for a few moments, before pulling out a yellow notebook. "Write down what ever makes you sad, or just tell it how the day has gone, and when you are ready you can give it to me to read. I've tried it with a few patients and it seems to work."

"Thank you. I'll try." Jim flicked through it, finding all of Amanda's contact details in the front.

"You're a senior in high school, correct? Do you have any plans for college?" Jim looked rather sheepish, shrugging slightly. He hadn't planned that far ahead; his main focus was to stay alive. "You're an incredibly intelligent young man Jim, and you could have a bright career in whatever field you choose to work in. Closer to the time we'll find the right college for you." Amanda looked down at her notes, before smiling. "I think that's it for now, we'll begin you new therapy next week." Jim stood up, handing the mug back. "You've left a lasting impression on my son."

"Me? Really?" Jim hated how excited he sounded, blushing slightly. Amanda laughed.

"Oh yes, he's been talking about you to my husband, and he want's to know who you are. I have a feeling they'll be doing background checks when I get back." Jim laughed, before wondering if she was joking or not, as he placed the notebook in his bag. "Have a good week and I will see you next Thursday."

"Bye."


	3. There is a first time for everything

As the weeks went on, Spock slowly worked his way into the group, tagging along to their study sessions, coffee runs and burger nights (thought he is vegetarian, and the group found out the awkward way). Jim had his weekly sessions with Amanda, and he's shown her the notebook for the first time last week, making them both cry, and he still had episodes which made him curl in the corner of his room and cry; well a room, it happened once in Geography which resulted in Spock driving him to his mother's office. But, that aside, he was making a slow, steady progress.

It was the beginning of November, and a heavy frost was settling in most mornings, so Jim got a lift in with Scotty, because he couldn't afford to get ill. Well, it was more like he didn't enjoy getting ill. Once they pulled into the student car park, racing inside to their common room, and were greeted with freshly brewed coffee and an unhappy Nyota, who was glaring at Hikaru and Pavel.

"Oh god, what have you two done?" Jim asked, as he pulled his scarf off. He smiled at Spock, who, naturally, was looking as fine as ever in his black, Prada coat, slicked back hair and newly added nerd glasses, which he still looked dashing in. Jim was now madly in love with him, but he'd accidently friend-zoned him by saying Spock was his best friend. He sulked for days.

"She has been staring at them for 5.5 minutes now, is everything alright?" Spock asked, as Jim sat next to him.

"She's using her witchcraft. She has this way of knowing when a person is pregnant, had sex or failed a test. I'm guessing it's the sex on with those to, though you never know with Pavel; he claims everything was 'inwented' in Russia, so maybe they can get men preggers out there." Spock chuckled, but was hushed as Nyota began her rant.

"He's only 16 Hikaru! Not an adult, like you, and you could get accused of rape. We said to wait, but obviously you've been hanging around with Mr Kirk far too long!" she barked at the couple, who sat looking very solemn. Jim looked alarmed, turning red under Spock's quizzical gaze. "I am ashamed of you Mr Sulu."

"You are making it out as if I raped him!" The Japanese man yelled back, as Pavel looked down at the floor, holding back tears. Nyota raised an eyebrow, shifting her weight to her right, hands on hips. "We didn't do it!"

"Yeah, right, so why is Pasha's pale neck covered in bruises and," She reached over, pulling Pavel's shirt up. "And on his hips and chest?"

"It iz all my fault!" Pavel finally screamed, evidently not been able to cope with the situation any longer. "It iz my faultz, Nyota… I leant him on, and I am wery sorry to hawe got Hikaru into trouble. I really like him… ewer since I came to dis country. And I am far from a wirgin; I had many girlfriends in Russia. Being shy is a wery good act." Everyone, minus Hikaru who was holding Pavel close, pressing a kiss to his curly hair, sat with their jaws hanging open. "Vhat? Ve didn't hawe sex. Really. "

"My powers never fail me." Nyota whispered, in utter disbelief, as she stared at her hands. Scotty waltzed over, kissing her cheek as a way of comforting. Though he had no idea on how to tell a woman her mystical powers were still working? Jim and Spock just chuckled at the situation.

"You should have a lot more of faith in me Nyota, you know I really like Pavel and I'm not Jim."

"Stop using me as an example!" Jim yelled, folding his arms in a huff.

"You are infamous of having many bed partners."

"Really? Who?" Spock suddenly burst out, getting confused looks from the group. Spock's ears glowed red, before coughing nervously. "Not that it's any of my business." Jim raised an eyebrow, and Spock frowned. "That is a terrible impression of me." Jim smiled, sticking his tongue out before standing.

"Pavel's been getting more action than me, so no need to lock your doors. I have homeroom to get to." Jim walked off quickly, with added dramatic effect; he was the school's resident drama queen. He hid the blush creeping up his face until he was plonked comfortably in the back of homeroom, as Nyota flooded in. It was only him and Nyota in his homeroom, so it was the perfect time to have a proper 'girly' conversation.

"Oh my god! If Spock was any more envious of people you've slept with, he'd be bright green! He is totally into you!" She cried, sliding into the seat next to him. Jim grinned ear to ear, and Nyota gave him a huge hug. "Jimmy's got a boyfriend!"

"Oh, I wish he was my boyfriend."

"Then ask him out."

"I can't do that."

"Want me to give him a little nudge into asking you out?"

"If you would please?"

"I need to take you shopping, no offence honey, but you are so out of style, we're ashamed to take you out, not that you ever come anywhere with us any. I'm gunna make you look fine, Spock will be drooling over you."

"I'm not wearing a dress." They both giggled, as Nyota gave him a playful shove.

"No, dear, I'm going to get you a hole knew wardrobe. You need some skinny jeans and a lovely tight shirt to show off that body you hid under these layers. And you need a haircut, you're getting shaggy." She ran a hand through his hair, with a frown on her face, before being swatted away. "Hey, I'm giving you a free makeover here! Be grateful!" Jim just smiled, and was silently dreading what the woman was going to do to him.

On the first Saturday of every month, the gang did they're month shopping spree; it usually consisted of meeting at the mall at 10, going to Jim's house to try and pry him out of his bed and into the open world, before eventually going shopping. It wasn't a positive tradition, but it was one none the less.

Scotty, Hikaru, Spock and Pavel all stood, looking their best, in the meeting point, waiting on Nyota and Jim to show up, much to the dismay of a very hungry Scotty.

"She's doin' this on purpose, how was I supposed to know the cookies were for orphans!?" He barked, rubbing his belly. "I want a cheeseburger; I only had 2 bacon sandwiches this morning…" They all just looked at him, wondering how he kept himself if as good of shape he was in; he wasn't exactly fat.

"Day are coming nov!" Pavel cried, pointing. "And… iz dat Jim?" They all looked in disbelief at their usually frumpy friend as he and Nyota bounced over.

Jim's hair was now shorter, styled back and they were pretty sure he'd dyed it slightly lighter than before. Replacing his baggy, old clothes were a brand new pair of grey skinny jeans, showing off his long legs, a yellow and black checker shirt clung tightly to his toned chest. There wasn't a lot of muscle there, but Jim was defiantly not lanky. He covered his arms with a black leather jacket and black converse on his feet. Spock just stared at him, taking in all of this new Jim.

"Sorry we're late, wardrobe malfunction." Nyota said softly, smoothing down her red woollen dress.

"Yeah, it threw up on me, I feel ridiculous." Jim said sheepishly, looking at the floor. He didn't like the feel of the stares he was getting, unsure on if the town's folk were surprised to see him, or judging him on his new look.

"You look amazing." Spock said softly, and Jim went bright red, as did Spock.

"Yeah, forget being a linguist Nyota, you could have one of those home make-over shows" Hikaru said, was a smile and a nod.

"Guys, I'm starving!" Scotty said, butting in. Nyota rolled her eyes, leading him over to the nearest fast-food restaurant they could find, whilst warning him that the next man to get a make-over was, leaving Spock and Jim to linger at the back. Spock watched as people, mainly women, smiled at Jim, and was debating holding Jim's hand to stake his ground and-

_Shit. _Spock thought, in a small state of panic. _I may have fallen for Jim faster than I intended to._

"You okay Spock?" The blond asked, smiling up sheepishly.

"Perfectly fine." They both smiled, before following the rest of the group.

The first full group shopping trip was in full swing and was going splendidly; Nyota got photographic proof of Spock checking out Jim's ass as he was reaching for a book, which she could also use as blackmail if needed. Pavel was swarmed by the entire female staff of a clothing store, who just adored his accent and kept asking him to say things in Russian. It wasn't until Hikaru swooped in to save his beloved boyfriend (after giggling about it for 10 minutes), which a gentle kiss on the cheek that they finally left him alone. Nyota and Scotty fought over the make-over idea for the entire day, playful of course, but Scotty soon accepted the bribe when he saw her slip into Victoria's secrets during second lunch.

Pavel went absolutely mad, buying everything Russian related because he was starting to feel homesick. He got a cook book, Anton Chekov books (who was apparently related to Pavel), and anything that was made in Russian, before crying a little about missing his Babushka, who had died a year ago and was the reason he was now living in America. Hikaru had to take him home early because of it. When the day was over, Scotty and Uhura waved to Spock and Jim, who were left alone in an uncomfortable silence.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Spock asked, breaking the silence. Jim could have jumped for joy, or cried. Or both! Spock was asking him out, there was no doubt about it. _Don't act to eager , pretend you have plans. _

"I don't know, I mean I have to help my brother out with some stuff at home." Jim replied, with a lopsided grin.

"James," Spock always called him that when he wanted something. "Tomorrow is my 18th birthday, and I will be spending the day with family, I'd greatly appreciate to have a birthday dinner, alone with you." Jim had died and gone to heaven. Words escaped him, and he just nodded, with a grin.

Spock had taken him to Yem-tukh. As in the fanciest restaurant in all of Iowa! Jim hide behind the taller man, as they were escorted there table, then hiding behind his menu. He could feel the stairs of the upper class, all sat in there suits and best dress, and Jim was in skinny jeans and a leather jacket!

"Ignore them." Spock said quietly, pushing the menu down slight to smile at the blond. Jim smiled sheepishly, before study the menu.

"How did you get us in without a reservation?" Jim asked, whispering due to the unsettling atmosphere. As Spock opened his mouth to reply, a man grabbed Spock from behind, giving him a huge hug, before talking in quick fire Vulcan. Jim looked alarmed by the whole affair, blushing because everyone was looking their way again.

"Is this the boy, younger brother?" The man asked, coming into the light. He was very similar to Spock in looks, minus the eyes, and wore chef overalls. "Very cute. Like playing with humans like father, hey Spock? I have to admit they are very good at that type of thing." Jim didn't know whether to be offended, or flattered.

"Jim, this is Sybok, my half-brother and owner of the restaurant. Sybok, Jim Kirk." Spock replied dryly, evidently embarrassed by the ordeal.

"Mr Kirk, a pleasure to meet you. Spock and Amanda speak highly of you."

"Umm… hi." Jim just squeaked. Sybok smiled, before standing up right.

"I will get you guys may specialty for the evening, free of charge for my brother and his lovely date." Sybok was gone in a flash, before Jim had a chance to ask what the special consisted off.

"He's rather emotional." Spock said, shaking his head, before looking down, plucking up the courage to say something. "I have wanted to take you out on a date for 2.3 weeks now, but Vulcan's find it difficult to portray emotions."

"He seems nice. And you are emotional, you smile all the time."

"Romantic feelings are extremely difficult for us to portray; it took my father 2 years to ask my mother on a date." Jim laughed at the image of a Spock look-a-like asking out a young Amanda. Spock smiled at Jim, the smile that made him melt. "You look adorable when you laugh."

"Did Nyota put you up to this?"

"She gave me a gentle nudge." Spock and Jim spent the evening debating over theories whilst holding hands.

"Thanks for the ride home." Jim said sheepishly, doing an awkward little sway-thing outside his front door. "And for dinner and all… it was really nice."

"Indeed, and I hope our next date will be just as satisfactory." They then stood in an uncomfortable silence, a question plaguing Jim's mind.

"Are you sure this was a date. You don't just want me for sex?"

"What?"

"Never mind, you're not that guy. I look forward for our next date."

"May I kiss you?" Jim almost fell over, but maintained his balance, and nodded. A huge, massive grin on his face, as Spock leaned in, capturing his lips. It was a chaste kiss; because Jim made it that way, pulling away with a blush. "I wasn't finished." Jim heard the squeak he made, before leaning up to meet Spock's lips again. Jim mimicked Spock's lip movements, his hands placed gently on the Vulcan's biceps, as the taller man had one hand on Jim's hip, the other on his back.

"Hey, Jimmy what are you doing… oh. Soz" Sam Kirk, Jim's older brother called, opening the door. Sam and Jim had similar faces, but Sam looked older, with a stronger jaw line and brown eyes. He also had brown hair and was much taller. Spock blushed as he pulled away from Jim, who looked furious.

"I will see you on Monday, James." Spock said, as Jim kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday for tomorrow." Jim whispered, and with that, Spock was gone. "Why!? Why must you ruin my love life!"

Other than the minor slip up at the end, Jim smiled as he reflected over the day. _Best. Day. EVER!_


	4. First dates always end awkwardly

"So, where is my son taking you this weekend? He couldn't decide between the cinema and the new aquarium this morning." Amanda said cheerfully, as soon as Jim stepped into the room. "The cinema is a bit boring and cliché, and not a great place for a date, I mean you just sit there, unless you are going to do the other teenage activity at the cinema." Jim went bright red as he sat on the sofa; it was awkward talking about making out in a movie theatre with you boyfriends mother. It had been two weeks since the last date, and Jim's last weekend off before Christmas break, so they were going to make the most of it.

"I've never been to an aquarium before." Jim said quietly, with a lopsided smile.

"Yes, he said. I heard it's beautiful and has many interesting species of marine life." Jim nodded, letting Amanda continue. "You should come over for dinner one night."

"Maybe… it's still early days."

"All you two can talk about is each other; I know because I have to listen to it," Jim chuckled at that, smiling at his hands in his lap. "It's a lot more than a crush Jim, you and Spock know that. You are always welcome over, anytime you want." Amanda smiled at him, as she poured some tea for them, handing him his mug.

"Thanks."

"Now, the reason you are here. How's the last week been? Anymore episodes?"

"I got out of maths in time before I could have one, and I hid in the bathroom for a while. But it's been better, works been keeping me busy." Amanda nodded as she listened intently, jotting the comment down. "Okay, it hasn't been… It's hopeless, I'm never going to get better and you know that."

"Yes, you will. I know it seems like a long shot at the moment, and it will take time, but you will get better." Jim shifted uncomfortably, staring at the floor as the older women sighed. Then she had a brain wave. "How do you feel when you are with Spock?"

"Not… lonely. Not empty. He makes me happy when he compliments me, or smiles at me. He's a great guy. I think your right about it not just being a crush." Amanda smiled fondly at Jim, who was in a little world of his own, a giddy grin on his face.

* * *

Spock picked Jim up early Saturday morning, treating him to breakfast before they headed out to the aquarium. As soon as they arrived, Jim ran around like a small child, amazed and breath taken by the beautiful fish, pressing himself up against the glass to see right through. Spock watched him, smiling softly; he hadn't seen Jim this happy since he came to town, and wanted him to enjoy himself, regardless of what people were muttering around him.

"Spock! Come look at the turtles! Come on!" Jim yelled, grabbing the older teen's hand, pulling him over. A turtle glided past the glass, gratefully swimming over their heads, Jim watching with glee. "I love turtles, ever since I saw Finding Nemo, and these are the first real ones I've seen." Spock looked down at their hands, before back to Jim's face. "Oh… sorry."

"I didn't state that I wasn't enjoying it." Spock replied, squeezing Jim's hand. The blond grinned ear to ear, before another turtle flew past with some babies, and Jim was off again. Spock followed him, entwining their fingers again.

"I want a turtle. Can I have a turtle?"

"I believe it is illegal to keep such animal as a pet, however, you may have a stuffed toy one from the gift shop."

"I'd like that, thank you. Whoa! A shark! Come on!" Spock was, once again, dragged around.

* * *

After the date, they went over to Spock's house, as Jim had promised to have dinner with the Grayson's. There house was huge! And very clean. The living room was filled with modern gadgets mixed with artifacts and weapons brought back from Africa. Spock led Jim over to the sofa, sitting down, Jim's new cuddly turtle, called Tyler, held close to the blondes' chest.

"I had fun today." Jim said quietly, with a smile. "The most fun I've actually had in a while now, in a very long time." Spock cocked his head to the side, not because he was confused, because he wanted to know why. Jim dug in his bag for a while, pulling out his notebook. "I trust you enough to look at this, because I really like you Spock, and I know you won't say a work to anyone." He handed the notebook over, rather sheepishly, and stayed with that expression as Spock read the notebook slowly.

"I… apologise for not realising you were in such distress all this time." Spock said quietly, placing the book on the coffee table, before pulling him close. "Who is the man you speak of in it?"

"The first person I fell in love with… and the guy who killed all those people in New York."

"Does my mother know of him?" Jim shook his head, leaning against the older man. "Would you tell me?"

"I met him on the tube, I was crying and he took me to get something to eat. He was about 30, but he was the first adult to be nice to me so I just went with it, he gave me a place to stay, and I said yes. He didn't try anything for a week or so, and then he was having a party with his friends and kissed me." Jim chuckled slightly to himself, snuggling closer to Spock. "He told me he loved me on a daily basis, and I was 15 so I believed him, and he made love to me every night and I let him, because I loved him back. Then, we went shopping. And he pulled out a gun, and just murdered all those people, right in front of me. I was the one who called the police, but me and 8 other kids were stuck with him for 5 days, before they came and shot him." Jim found himself in tears, held against Spock.

"That… is awful."

"And for a long time, I thought I was still in love with him. I tried to forget him, and just slept with a lot of people. But I'm getting over him." Jim leant back to wipe his eyes, and sat on a remote. Music blasted through the house, making Jim jump. "I am so sorry!" he began hitting the buttons franticly, and only managed to change the song to 'Reet Petite' by the Overtones. "Well, I do like this song."

"Yes, they are my mother's favourite band." Spock stood up, holding his hand to Jim. "Care to dance?" Jim took his hand, pulling himself up, and was spun around the room. Jim laughed through his tears, as he bounced around the Grayson's living room, like an idiot, with Spock, who smiled at him. The song ended, to a slow, soft song. Spock pulled Jim close, swaying gently around the room, giggling nervously.

"This is the highlight of the day." Spock smiled at him, before leaning down to kiss him softly. "No, this is the highlight of the day." Spock laughed, before kissing the blond again, this one lingering longer, with more longing. Moving back, Jim fell onto the sofa, laughing with Spock, before claiming each other's lips again. The older man pinned Jim to the sofa as they kissed, oblivious of Spock's parents stood in the doorway. Until Spock's father made them aware.

"Excuse me?" He said, making them both jump and blush. Spock almost scrambled off of Jim, helping the blond up. Mr Grayson looked very similar to Spock, but about 30 years older and Spock had his mother's eyes, who looked rather amused at the whole situation. "You have a bedroom for those activities."

"Yes… of course. I apologise father." Spock said, very quietly. Jim just stood there, cuddling Tyler close. "James, this is my father Sarek, and you know my mother."

"Hi, Jim, nice to see you." Amanda said, obviously trying not to laugh. "I'll just start on dinner now, and if you want to continue, I think it's best to move to your room."

"Nope, moods been killed." Jim muttered, sitting back down on the sofa. Amanda did laugh at that, pulling her husband into the kitchen. Spock was bright red, sitting next to the blond, who leant in again. "Well... awkward."

* * *

Dinner with the Grayson's went well; Sarek asked him lots of questions about his life, and apart from showing no emotion what so ever, he seemed like he liked Jim (?). Amanda was as lovely as ever, and was an amazing cook. And he got to make-out with Spock in his car before going home. Win.

* * *

**Hello guys! Here is the link to the song Jim and Spock had a little bounce too. I couldn't get the image out of my head when I heard the song! Enjoy!  
** watch?v=QnDe8_6vC34


	5. The Happiest of Birthdays

**Hello! I am so, so, soooooo sorry this took so long, I have been so busy with college and life. It's been stressful. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

As the days passed, Jim and Spock grew closer (if that was even possible, they were joined at the mouth 24/7) and were more comfortable as a couple. Jim's mental health improved, still attending therapy because he liked talking with Amanda. He was a regular visitor in the Grayson residence, and they were always happy to have him. Spock dotted over him, taking him on trips to the zoo and shopping whenever he needed anything, and got him a PSP for Christmas. On New Years, Spock was there to kiss him softly, whispering 'I love you' as the fireworks soared into the sky. Jim almost cried.

Then, January 15th came around. The day James Kirk turned 18. And, seeing as the day fell on a Sunday, he was going to enjoy the day curled up in bed.

Until he was rudely awoken by a pile driver, courtesy of Sam Kirk.

"Wake up Jimmy! Today, you are a man!" Sam yelled, jumping up and down on Jim's bed, receiving a mumble about the time and his brother curling under the blanket. Sam sighed, jumping off the bed. "I will just tell Bones to go all the way back to Georgia, after spending hours on a plane last night." Jim shot up, a look that said 'If Bones isn't here, I will rip your face off and feed it too you.' "Go look for yourself." Jim flew away, grinning back at the man in the middle of the living room.

Leonard 'Bones' McCoy; affectionately given the nickname due to his dream to become a doctor, was an attractive man, which mousy brown hair and blue eyes. He had been Jim's best friend when he was at Riverside Academy, but had gone home to Georgia to study medicine.

Jim flew into his arm, and they embraced tightly for a few moments, laughing heartedly.

"It's so great to see you!" Jim yelled, pulling away. "Where's my present?"

"Still an ungrateful git, I see." Bones replied, handing a box over. "Ya can't open it until your party later on." Jim pouted, putting the gift aside. "So, me and Sam have decided to grill ya new boyfriend."

"Please don't. I really, really love Spock and I don't want you scaring him off."

"Spock? The guy's name is Spock? That is defiantly off the list, if Jenny has a boy."

"Who's Jenny?"

"My wife."

"YOU GOT MARRIED AND ARE HAVING A BABY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?"

"Sort of a rushed job, I knocked her up so I did the honourable thing and made her my wife. Here's a picture." Bones showed Jim a picture of a pretty red haired woman, smiling with Bones.

"Oh she's nice."

"She is, aint she?" The smiled happily to himself, and Jim knew he was in love the girl. Before he could say anymore, the phone rang, and Jim dived for it, knowing exactly who it would be.

"Happy birthday my love." A familiar, husky voice called down, making Jim smile and blush a little bit. They had special plan's for the day.

"Thank you Spock."

"We have a small situation. I need you to pretend we are married, as my fiancée is here."

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

"Allow me to explain."

"You better."

"Vulcan's arrange marriages for their young; it has been done since the dawn of time. T'Pring was the only other Vulcan in this country, so it was agreed I would marry her at the age of 7. When I came out to my parent's as homosexual, the engagement was supposed to have terminated. She and her parents are now insisting we resume the engagement, as they will not have their daughter marry a human." Jim scoffed at that, with a small smile. "I apologise for this, my T'hy'la."

"No. It's fine. But you are getting a proper ass-whipping."

"I would enjoy that very much." Jim blushed, giggling slightly. "I will see you soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too James. Goodbye."

"Bye." Jim was still grinning as he put the phone, turning around to see Sam and Bones looking at him. "We need to go to Spock's early, his ex is there trying to marry him and we have to pretend to be married. And I think I got permission to spank Spock." Jim giggled before running off, leaving a disturbed couple of men behind.

* * *

"Hello James, happy birthday, nice to see you again Sam, and you are?" Amanda said warmly, as she opened the door. Bones stepped forward, shaking her hand politely.

"Leonard McCoy ma'am, but everybody calls me Bones, please to meet ya. Best friend of Jim Kirk-Grayson." He said, with a little bow, which made Amanda giggle, stepping away from the door to allow them in. Jim stampeded past, never looked so determined in his life, it slightly scared the other men. "He's slightly pissed off."

Jim stormed into the living, arms folded, ready to act. He quickly looked around, catching eyes with a young, Vulcan women who was stunning. Flawless skin, jet black hair that travels down her back; she looked like super model movie star and all Jim could think of is 'Why is he still with me?' Spock swept over, placing his hands on his arms, rubbing them softly.

"When we got married, wasn't that a good time to mention you had a fiancée?" Jim asked, looking up at Spock, who smiled slightly.

"I apologise for this to have happened on your birthday my T'hy'la, I know you planned to spend the morning with your brother." Spock said softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "We will try and sort it out before your party begins."

"That's alright; I love you enough to understand you won't leave me." Spock pressed a tender kiss to Jim's lips, before turning to face the girl's parents.

"Is that enough evidence to make a logical assumption?" He asked, pulling Jim slightly closer.

"He is not a logical mate, our daughter will be able to carry a child for you, and will be a model wife." The women said, standing up. The girl in question, however, was busy looking at her phone, texting away about how embarrassing the ordeal was.

"I do not care if he is not 'a logical mate'; he is rather illogical at times, but I love him for it. Logic is not needed in the fact of love. I am sure T'Pring will make a fine wife, but she is not the wife for me."

"Logic is the way forward for our people. Logic is what is needed to survive, and you seem to have lost all logic."

"The word logic is being used far too much." Sam muttered, making Bones chuckle.

"It must be to do with his human mother." T'Pring's father said. Jim was pulled away by Amanda, as rage took over Spock's face. Sarek was on his feet in a second, looking appalled.

"How dare you come into my home and insult my T'hy'la and my mother!" The 'human's' of the room quickly disappeared into the kitchen as a fight in a foreign language broke out. Amanda glided around, making cups of tea and coffee for everyone, with a gentle smile the entire time.

"Wow… they seem pissed." Sam said, leaning close to the door.

"Who's yelling?" Nyota asked, appearing at the door with Scotty, and a large box which got Jim all excited. "And why?"

"Spock is upset with his fiancée's parents for making fun of me and his mum, and we're pretending to be married. Can I open my present?" Jim said, bouncing up and down. Nyota and Scotty stared at him as if he were insane, as he rethought the sentence. "Yeah… that sounded insane to me too"

"Well… it's nice to see he defends your honour Jimmy" Bones muttered from the corner, drawing all attention to him. Nyota screamed, running over and hugging him as tight as she could, and Scotty grinned. "Calm down women! It's only been 4 months!"

"That's forever!" she replied. "We've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! Can we stop yelling now!?" Nyota pulled away, with a grin. "Nyotty still going I see."

"Yep, and how is your love life?"

"I've got a wife, and we're expecting a baby."

"Got ya nuts in fast, didn't ya?" Scotty muttered, setting the box on the table. Bones laughed at him, as Sam said Hi. "Congrats mate, remember if it's a boy, you name him after me!"

"It's been an odd morning. Are Pavel and Hikaru coming over?"

"Hikaru text me saying that they are running late" Jim muttered. "Translation, Pavel jumped him"

"We told him this would happen, Pavel's just hit the 'I'm always horny' phase, so Hikaru better get used to it; though rumour has it that they were at it in the locker room. Again."

"Hikaru and Pavel finally got together?" Bones asked, receiving a nod. "Poor Hikaru, that kid will kill him" They all chuckled, but that stopped at a young girl yelling.

"OI SHUT IT! I'm like pregnant with another guy's baby, so can we go?" They all looked at each other, resisting the urge to laugh. There was a few more foreign yelling going on, as Amanda and Spock slowly crept back into the kitchen. The younger Vulcan could see Jim was holding in a laugh, so he pulled him out side, and walked into a tired looking Hikaru, and a bouncy Pavel, who smiled and disappeared inside.

"That was… unexpected." Jim giggled, leaning against Spock, who pulled him close. "And Bones seems to like you."

"That is good." Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's neck, smiling happily. "So… can I have an early birthday present?" Spock chuckled, kissing him softly on the forehead, before taking the blonds' hand in his, leading him back into the house. "So… later?" Spock decided it was best to ignore him, but Jim forgotten all about his penis as soon as he saw all his gifts.

From Bones, he got a whack on the head, and a couple of books on space, his secret love. From Scotty and Nyota, he got a new television for his room and his favourite films on DVD. From Spock, he was given another cuddly turtle, who he called Tina and decided she was Tyler's girlfriend, and a something he wasn't allowed to open till later, which made him laugh and remind him of his penis again. Chris and his wife, Lisa, arrived later on, bringing him their present, the iPhone 5 which Jim spent 10 minutes trying to figure out, and he got a $50 iTunes card. Pavel got him a Matryoshka doll, hand-made with each doll being one of the members of their group, and Hikaru DVD's, X-box games and $20, stating he didn't know what to get him.

"Did you forget you own brothers birthday, Sammy?" Jim asked, once Spock had helped him charge his phone.

"Nope, if you'd like to follow me to the outside world, Spock cover his eyes." Sam said, jumping up. As Jim's eyes were covered, he was navigated outside. There were ooo's and ahh's around him, which made more excited about his mystery gift. "Remember how much you wanted a bike?"

"Yeah…?"

"I don't have the money for a brand new one, but…" Spock uncovered Jim's eyes, and Jim stared at a run-down, but perfect motorbike. "Scotty, Spock and Hikaru have said they'll help you fix it up, and I will when I'm not… busy. Though you'll probably just sit back and oogle butt's with Miss Uhura and Mr Chekov." Jim ran over and hugged him as tight as he could, grinning madly.

"Thank you, thank you Sam I love you!"

"I love you too Jimmy-boy. I gotta get to work, I hate night shift. Save me some cake and make sure he wears protection." Jim frowned for a moment, before grinning again.

"I love you, again. Thank you brother." He let Sam pull away, and walk away to his car.

"EAT MY CAKE AND FEAR MY RATH BROTHER!" Sam waved, pulling away.

"Cake?" Jim asked.

* * *

"Thank you, again for coming." Jim said, hugging Pavel.

"Happy birthday Jim. Hawe a nice night." The Russian whispered, before hopping off to Hikaru's car.

"You try to get some sleep."

"I'll try, he's too…" Hikaru started, yawning.

"I get it. Night, drive safe." Jim waved them off, before closing the door and leaning against it. Spock walked over, kissing Jim softly. "Where are your parents?"

"At a hotel. We have the house to ourselves tonight." Jim chuckled against Spock's lips, pulling him close. "To the bedroom?" Jim nodded, pushing Spock backwards, and up the stairs. "I am surprised Tyler and Tina are not accompanying you up."

"They are far too young to see this." Spock laughed, picking Jim up. "Eager."

"I have been eager to invite you into my bed for a long time, Mr Kirk, and I cannot wait to have you there." Jim giggled, feeling his trousers tighten.

"Better get a move on then, Mr Grayson." Spock walked them into his room, shutting the door as Jim pulled him into a kiss.


	6. Enough sadness to last a lifetime

The birds singing woke Jim up early the next morning, a grin still on his face. He turned over to look at his lover (and because the sun was in his eyes) who was still fast asleep on his side, hair a mess and bruises on his neck. Jim's hand went to his neck, knowing he'd have bruises there, along with all down his body. Heavens knows how he's going to sit on the plastic chairs at school. Leaning over Spock, Jim pressed gentle kisses to his face, smiling as his brown eyes flickered open.

"Good morning sexy." Jim whispered, as Spock pulled him close. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, I was tired." Spock replied, still looking a little dazed. Jim kissed his forehead, before pressing theirs together. "You are so beautiful James, so beautiful." Spock ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, smiling up at him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"How do you feel?"

"Amazing. A little sore but amazing" Spock pressed kisses to Jim's lips, letting Jim straddle him. "I wish we could do this all day. Let me kiss you, caress you all day, please?" Jim kissed behind Spock's ears; a spot which he had found was rather sensitive to the older man, making him moan. "Is that a yes?"

"It is an 'I would very much like to let you ride me all day long, but unfortunately we have a math test today'." Jim groaned, rolling back over to hide under the blanket. "Jim," No reply. "Jim?" the same again. "James, I will let you bounce in my lap to your heart's content when we return home. And I will make you breakfast now, whilst you shower." Jim rolled back to face him, his hair like a halo around his head. "You make it so hard to resist you."

"But you have a strong will power and that sucks. But," Jim jumped to his feet, with a little stretch. "I will allow you to watch me go." Jim walked to Spock's bathroom with a lot of sass, swaying his hips more than necessary, and Spock had to pull his eyes away before he dragged Jim back into bed.

* * *

The day was going great; he got a make-out session with Spock on the table, before ace-ing the math test, getting full marks on his history test from last week, and to top it off his biology teacher who hated him was off sick! This day couldn't have gotten any better.

But there was room for things to get worse.

Whilst in biology, Jim was playing footsies with Spock in the middle of their lecture, when a very solemn looking Chris walked in, calling Jim out. Nyota gave him the 'tell me everything' look as the blond walked out, standing in the corridor.

"Sam was in an accident coming home from work. I'm so sorry James, but I just got the call saying that he's dead." Chris whispered his eyes already blood shot from crying. He continued to talk, but Jim couldn't hear what he was saying. The shock had taken hold of his entire body, shacking all senses out of him. Images of he and Sam playing as children, Sam holding him close when he cried at night, laughing in the car, eating ice-cream and watching movies together flashed quickly through his mind, before the image of his big brother lying still and pale on a bed, never to smile or make a joke again. "Jimmy, me and Auntie Lisa have a room ready for you."

"He's not dead Uncle Chris, he's not I won't let him be dead." Jim muttered, wiping his eyes so the tears wouldn't fall. "He's not dead he's not he'd not dead! Please say he's not dead!"

"Jimmy, I'm sorry."

"No, he's not dead!" Jim fell to his knee's sobbing. "Please…" The bell rang and student's flooded out, but managed to give Jim a radius around him; looking at him with sympathy for something they did not understand. Spock came over and lifted him into his arms, cradling him like a child. Jim buried his face, praying to himself it was a nightmare, and he'd wake up soon.

The group were briefed on the news, and comforted each other; Nyota curled up against Scotty and Hikaru hushing Pavel's cries. They tried with Jim, but he ignored them, curled up by the window. From there, he could see they lake were he and Sam went fishing with Chris, or just sat with their toes dipped in to the cool water in the summer, and he tried his very hardest to keep the tears in.

"Jim." Amanda called, rushing over to him. "Oh Jim I'm so sorry." She took him in her arms, holding him close. For a few seconds, he wondered what she was doing here, but then realised he was going into a mental breakdown. And everyone knew it. "Just try to stay calm."

"That is the most stupid piece of advice you could possibly give at this moment in time." Jim snapped, pulling away. "My brother is dead! He is dead and you want me to 'stay calm'. He doesn't deserve to be dead, I was supposed to be the next Kirk to die, me not Sam! It's my fault, it's all my fault!"

"There is no way this could be your fault Jim, the man has pleaded guilty for dangerous driving."

"I never should have made him leave! I want my brother back, I want to be with my brother!"

"You don't mean that…"

"You've seen my file Doctor! You know how many suicide attempts Sam had stopped, driving me to Uncle Chris because he was shit scared and didn't know what to do. I want the pain to just stop…"

"Would that make Sam happy? Having you kill yourself after stopping you so many times?" Spock asked, standing up from the sofa. "Do you think that will ease our pain, having to bury both of you, two of our friends?"

"You don't know how it feels to lose the one member of your blood family you have left! You have a loving family!"

"I love you James, with all my heart and I am scared to lose you. And I don't think I could live without you, which is the closest I can relate to this situation. Look around us, everyone in this room knew and loved Sam, let us grief with you Jim, you're not alone. We are your family and we love you. Will it help us if you die?" Jim looked stunned, before racing into his arms. Jim held him tightly, whispering that he was sorry through sobs.

"Beautifully put Spock." Amanda whispered, smiling fondly at her son. "You'd make a fine therapist."

"I'll leave that to you mother."

* * *

The group left school early, going to Chris's house where they curled and cried together (minus Spock, he was the support of the group) before eating pizza and watching some films. Sarek and Amanda had collected them some sleep-ware and a set of spare clothes, bringing them over and being there as extra support. They suggested talking about fond memories of Sam, and before long the sobs turned to laughter.

Jim tried phoning Winona. No reply.

The funeral was held a week later, and the entire town arrived to pay their respects to such a loved member of Riverside, something Jim thankful for and stressed in his speech. Chris smiled through his tears in his speech, talking about Sam as a boy and how much he cared for Jim when Jim needed Sam, and Spock promised to carry on caring for Jim for as long as he lived. Pavel said a few words about how Sam had introduced him to his friends and taught him American slang, Nyota sang a beautiful hymn whilst Scotty played the bagpipes.

Jim, Spock, Chris, Scotty, Hikaru and not so much Pavel (due to his height) carried the coffin and Sam was buried on the hill next to his father, overlooking the lake. Jim was the last to leave, sat in between the graves, talking to them both.

* * *

Almost three weeks later, and in memory of Sam, Spock, Jim and Scotty started fixing up the bike, when Nyota and Pavel came racing up the porch, back from a shopping trip.

"Jim, you're mom is back!" Nyota cried, trying to catch her breath.

"Iz don't think she knowz." Pavel finished, sitting down. Jim wiped his hands on a rag before running down the street, ignoring the shouts from behind him. He'd kept a news clipping of the funeral in his pocket, ready for this day.

Winona Kirk, a pretty women with light brown hair, was outside her pretty suburban house with her husband, Frank Richardson, when Jim ran over, glaring at him as he marched up the driveway.

"You know Sammy's dead, right!?" Jim screamed, stopping a couple of feet away from them. "Car crash, a month ago. The ceremony was beautiful and we buried him next to Dad, so he could see the lake, here's the article, cos you were too busy on holiday to even answer your phone!" He threw the piece of paper at Winona who had gone into a state of shock. "Do you know you are the worst mother ever? You have never cared about us, you just wanted to keep your husband happy, the one who beat me when I came out to you guys, the one who told me I was wrong! And when I ran away, you didn't care, it was Chris who came and got me from New York, and when I cried for you, you didn't come! I screamed for you, I screamed 'Mommy' all night, and it was Sam who came!"

"Jimmy… I never."

"Don't, do not try and apologise to me, just because you've missed your chance with Sam! I am done with you, I am done!" He turned back and stomped down the street, into Spock's read arms. "Take me home."

"Of course."

"Can I have a piggy back?" Spock chuckled, lifting the smaller man onto his back, walking away from the scene.

* * *

Jim didn't go back to school. He stayed in his bedroom, tucked up in his blanket, hiding away from a world that only caused him pain. His friends came over, and he didn't say a word to them. Spock would sit by his bedside for hours, talking to him, or just holding his hand, promising to make it all better. Jim didn't reply.

On Valentine's Day, when Spock came over to spend the day with the love of his life, he found the man had slit his wrists. Jim looked over at him sheepishly, before Spock sprinted into action, pressing a towel on the blood.

"What were you thinking!?" Spock barked, applying more pressure to the wound.

"I-It was an accident… I.." Jim started, looking very guilty.

"Bullshit! Did you honestly believe this would make you feel any better!? Why must you act so illogical all the time!?"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"You need to be yelled at! Everyone else is too afraid of hurting you to tell you what we think, but we miss you and we want you back! You are acting as if you are the only one who was affected by Sam's death, we all knew and loved him very much, and you are being selfish and only causing more pain to yourself, your friends and family and to me! Do you think I enjoy seeing you like this? It kills me because every day I wake up fearing the worst! Stop being such a child James!" Spock stood up, walking away for a few moments, taking deep breaths. "I am sorry…"

"No… thank you."

"What?" Spock turned back to look at him, eyes wet from tears forming, which broke Jim's heart. "I'll get you a bandage." Spock snacked off, returning moments later with the first aid kit.

"Thank you for telling me straight." Jim whispered, as Spock wrapped up his arms. "I mean it, I promise to never do it again, and I'll go back to school and get my grades back up and we'll graduate together and go to New York and live in a sky high apartment." Spock smiled, wiping his eyes. "I hurts to see you cry." Jim pulled Spock close, lying down so Spock was curled next to him. "I am so, so sorry."

"Now you know how we feel."

"I love you so much Spock, so much."

"I know, I love you too."


	7. Love

**OH MY GOD GUYS I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Been so busy with work and college and it's been mad bro's. Here a short love scene to make up for it. sorry again, I love you all. **

* * *

Jim was sat in Spock's lap, kissing and sucking on the Vulcan's neck as he tried to study. The blond occasionally grinded his hips against his partners, moving the book away every time it was picked up, pressing kisses to Spock's lips every once and a while, as well as moaning in his ear. He was super horny. It had been a while since their last sexual encounter (Jim's birthday), due to the younger man's condition. Jim had been studying hard to get his grades back up, and he'd even sold the flat with pretty much everything in it, living comfortably at Uncle Chris's and a few nights at the Grayson residence.

"James I am busy at the moment." Spock said firmly, trying to push Jim away. He kissed him a few times; trying to satisfy his lover for long enough.

"Play with me. I need to be played with, I'm so bored," Jim whispered in a sultry tone, with a little moan. "You need rewarding for being such a good doctor and boyfriend; I am going to let you do whatever you want to me. Please, you've been studying so hard, you need a break babe. You must want to as well."

"That is why masturbation was invented. We have important exams coming up, my answer is no." Jim grinned a little at the thought of Spock masturbating over him, and then proceeded to sulk at the other end of the sofa, and Spock hated upsetting his Prince. "Later, I promise my darling, but do not sulk, it doesn't suit you." Jim made a small sound of annoyance, turning to face away from Spock. "You will have my undivided attention soon."

"Forget it, I'm going on a formal protest."

"Denied."

"Informal protest?"

"Denied." They smiled at each other, with a small chuckle. "We watch far too much 'The Big Bang Theory'." Realising he had finished the chapter he was supposed to read, he slide over to Jim, pressing butterfly kissed down his neck and shoulder. "I can take a break now."

"Still no."

"Why are you acting so stubborn? Don't you want me anymore?" Jim tried to ignore him. "I need a break babe."

"You do terrible impressions of me, and we're not doing it now."

"I can make you want to."

"Well tough, that ship has sailed." Spock pulled Jim close, kissing his neck and running his hands down the blonde's thighs, before moving them back into his hair. Jim needed a haircut desperately, but the Vulcan prayed he wouldn't cut it too short; he enjoyed running his finger through it when Jim hogged the entire blanket at night so he couldn't sleep. Jim moaned as he was pulled up, Spock grinding against him slightly.

"Upstairs or on the kitchen table?"

"Upstairs, but I'm still not happy about it, this better be angry sex."

"I live to pleasure you James, you know this."

"Then why be such an ass before then!?" Spock just chuckled, taking the younger man's hand, leading him up the stairs. "I don't want angry sex, by the way."

"I know."

"I mean it's our second time and I don't really remember the first, so if we could do it like that again that would be brilliant and," Spock put a finger to his lips when they reached the top of the stairs. "Being illogical again?"

"Very, yet I still love you. And if that is what you desire, that is how it shall be." He whispered, before leading Jim into the room, locking the door behind him, before kissing the blond softly whilst pressing him against the door. They kissed slowly, lingering; they wanted to remember every detail of this. Jim pushed Spock back, lying on the Vulcan's bed before pulling him down to continue, gently pulling him out of his shirt.

"Can I just rip it?"

"No, it's Armani." Jim rolled his eyes, kissing the older man again. Spock nipped at Jim's neck, making the younger man yelp a little. "Do not roll you eyes at me."

"Better start rolling your hips then." They smiled at each other, before joining their lips as the shred their clothes quickly, grinding against each other's hard member. "Lie on your back." Spock raised an eyebrow, but was flipped by Jim before he had the chance to question his motive. The blond kissed down his chest, coming to unbutton his trousers, when Spock held his chin, pulling him back up. "I want to reward you."

"You didn't do that on our first time. And you don't have to do that."

"I want to, you've looked after me so well, you need a little pleasure." Spock smiled softly, sitting up to kiss him tenderly.

"Seeing you blossom and happy is enough pleasure for me, James. I love you very much, with all my heart, and all I want is for you to be well and happy with me." Jim smiled, sliding to lie next to him, before bringing their lips together. They brushed against one another, removing the rest of their clothing. "Lie on your back." Jim laughed, doing as he was told whilst Spock rummaged in his draw for lube and condoms. Condom on and lube on fingers, he hovered above the younger man, with a smile. "Ready?" Jim ran his hands up Spock's arms, holding him just below the shoulder.

"Always, for you." Spock chuckled, pushing his finger into Jim, watching him arch back and sigh, before going deeper. Making sure the younger was stretched enough; he aliened him, kissing Jim's neck. "Please, babe, please hurry?"

"Oh course, babe." Jim laughed, holding onto him a little tighter as Spock pushed all the way into him, smiling as his head fell back onto the pillow, a breathy moan falling off of his lips, with a small groan following. "Have I hurt you?"

"No… no, oh move." Spock rolled his hips slowly against Jim; his head rested on the younger man's shoulder. Jim's head stayed back, moaning and buckling, urging Spock to go faster. "Please hurry."

"Patience my darling. Oh how I have missed you like this, in my bed. At my mercy." Jim laughed, bucking up. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get on with it." Spock laughed, kissing the blond as he moved his hips quicker, Jim moaning into his mouth, holding on to his back. They rocked together, sighing and moaning each other's names, begs and pleas, grips on skin and kisses lingering on their bodies. They made love to one another, giving themselves to each other with love and affection. "S-Spock… oh I…"

"Look at me when you do." Spock breathed out, pressing his forehead to Jim's. The younger man let his eyes roll back for a moment, before staring up at Spock. "Right at me." Jim nodded, crying out silently as he spilled his seed on their stomach's, watching as Spock released. Spock lay on Jim as they recovered, Jim drawing patterns on the older man's back, writing messages that made them both smile. Groaning at the loss when Spock pulled away to dispose of the condom, he welcomed him back with open arms, cuddling close.

"That was… wonderful." Jim whispered, eyelids dropping. "I love you so much."

"And I love you. Sleep now, we can speak later." Jim lay his head on Spock's chest, his heart beat soothing him to sleep.


	8. Redemption and Forgiveness

"Well, Jimmy's bike is out the front, so he must be over." Amanda said quietly, as she and her husband walked into their house. Looking around, she sighed slightly. "No doubting what they are doing then…" Sarek tipped his head slightly in confusion.

"You are unhappy that our son is in love and thriving with James?" Sarek asked, stepping closer to her. "Do you not remember how we were when we first met? I was only 3.4 years older than Spock is now." Amanda smiled at the memory, allowing Sarek to hold her close. It was rare they had moments like this; reminiscing on their youths in each other's embrace. Vulcan's were not ones for showing emotion or affection in the eyes of other, so Amanda often craved to be alone with her husband.

"Of course I do. It was the reason you were kicked out of the clan. But he's our only child and he's growing up, and as an illogical Canadian, it upsets me." Sarek smiled at her, bringing his lips to hers. The kisses softly, lovingly; as if they hadn't in a long, long time. "You really want to do that now?"

"Of course." They kissed again, a chastely kiss that lasted a few seconds before the door bell rung. "I will get it." Kissing his wife's forehead, he open the door to reveal Winona Kirk standing there, looking at the floor like a child during a scolding.

"Hi, I'm Winona, James's mother. I was hoping I'd find him here." She said sadly, looking up at the man. Sarek turned to Amanda, who nodded before going up the stairs.

"Come sit down." Sarek said, widening the door to let the women in.

Amanda was prone to forgetting to knock, walking straight into Spock's room to find her son being straddled by the blonde boy, arms held above his head, who was kissing Spock's neck with hunger.

"Mother!" Spock called in embarrassment, sitting up quickly. Jim was subsequently half thrown to the side, hiding behind Spock, resting his head on the older man's shoulder. He was a bit more used to be walked in on. "Knock."

"Sorry dears, hope your being careful and your mother is here to see you James." Amanda said quickly, before disappearing again. Jim went white as the sheets, and Spock attempted to comfort his lover.

"I will tell her you do not wish to speak with her. I will make sure she leaves and I will make sure she does not speak with you. If that is what you wish." Spock said, rubbing Jim's arms in a comforting manner. "I will tell her to leave."

"No… No, I'll see what she wants. You stay here."

"You do not wish for me to accompany you?" Jim smiled at him, standing up to dress himself.

"I'm a big boy Spock; I can take care of myself and speak to my mother without you holding my hands. Besides," Jim leant over to kiss Spock, running his tongue over his lips. "I want you here and ready for round two." Spock laughed, kissing him again.

"For you, anything." Spock lay back down, as Jim hurried out of the room and down the stairs with fake confidence. Winona smiled sheepishly at him, as the Grayson's quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hi." Winona said quietly, when Jim reached the bottom of the stairs. "I know I should have called, but I know you must have been so busy with school and your boyfriend. I saw you two together in town a week ago… he's very handsome, and you look very cute together. I'm happy for you."

"I would have appreciated a call first." Jim replied, voice not as confident as he wanted.

"I know, but I decide we should talk face-to-face, like proper adults. Because that's what you are now; you're not the little boy who used to question everything." Jim smiled a bit, shuffling his feet in the awkward situation. "First off, I am sorry. I was trying to be a girlfriend before I was a mother. I wanted to keep Frank happy, as he makes me so happy, I ended up neglecting you and Sammy, who I do miss very, very dearly. I apologise for resenting you, because of how much you look like your father, you even more handsome than he was, and I will always love George; he was my first love and they do last forever. I also want to say sorry for driving you out; this is a small town Jimmy and you being the way you are, being in love with men… it was difficult for me to come to terms with, and for a long time I blamed myself. I honestly had no idea he was doing that to you Jim, but I do love him James and I know he is sorry about what he's done, he was drunk and didn't want to see me upset. And what that horrible man did to you in New York. I was just as scarred as you were Jimmy. The way you looked, how horrified and mad you looked when you came home. I was convinced I'd lost my baby boy forever and I'm sorry that I never came to you. I'm sorry I didn't hold you when you needed me. I'm so sorry James, I am so sorry and I can't afford to lose you forever. I really can't. I've already lost Sam." Winona whipped the tears that had formed in her eyes, before smiling at dumbstruck Jim. "That is all I wanted to say. Think it over please. I want you back in my life."

"I…" Was all Jim could stutter out before hugging his mother as tightly as he could. "I love you mom."

"I love you two Jimmy." Jim smiled. It was going to take a while for things to go back to normal, if they ever could go back, but Jim was prepared to take baby steps to get there. "Let me take you out for some lunch, yeah?"

"I…. I umm sort of…"

"James has other plans, and we both apologise for it Mrs Kirk." Spock called from the landing, the bed sheets hanging loosely from his waist. "I thought you were coming back up Jim?" Jim bit his bottom lip, turning around to smile sheepishly at his mother.

"Mrs Kirk, I'm Amanda, Spock's mother. Would you like to go get a cup of tea?" Amanda said, swiftly gliding in.

"You may call me Winona and I'd love to. Be safe boys." Jim kissed his mother's cheek, before speeding up the stairs, pulling Spock back into the room.

"Thank you for saving me." Jim said in a sing song voice.

"You are most welcome. And you are over dressed."


	9. The End or A new beginning?

Spock and Jim smiled proudly into the camera, arms around each other and holding their diplomas at their graduation. Both had received out-standing results, and were accepted into NYU, starting in the fall. Jim was going to study astrophysics whilst Spock was studying all areas of physics to go on and either be a researcher or teach. Winona hugged her son, whilst Frank shook his hand. He, his mother and Frank had all sat down together and spoke about everything, resolving all problems. It took a few weeks but in the end it was sorted.

"Oh my baby! If only Sammy could be here to…" Winona started, before chocking up, tears building in her eyes.

"He can see, he's up there with Dad." Jim said softly, hugging his mum again, tightly before passing her over to Frank to hug Spock. "I did it!"

"I knew you would, I had complete faith in you." Spock replied softly, stroking the tears away from Jim's eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Jim jumped to capture Spock's lips, his hat flying off. And Amanda captured the entire thing on film.

After a long summer of living out the last few days of childhood, and a very tearful last get together of the group before they went their separate ways down by the lake, Jim and Spock left Riverside behind, hand in hand, destined for a long, happy time in New York.

Then fate stepped in.

Jim was flooded with too many memories, and however tightly Spock held him, he couldn't make Jim feel comfortable. One rainy night, the fight happened. And Jim returned to Riverside alone. Amanda and Sarek visited their son the day after, and when asked where Jim was, Spock fell to his knees and cried on his mother's lap. Jim was doing the very same thing at his house.

Four years later

"Amanda would like to know if you fancy coming over with me next Sunday, she hasn't seen you in the longest time. And she says Spock may visit." Winona said, as Jim played with the cord of phone. His heart leapt in false hope, like it did every time the name was mentioned. Jim sighed a little, watching his night activity sneak out of the flat, trying not to be noticed.

"I don't know…. It was a rough end." Jim replied, flicking through his phone. His graduation photo with him and Spock was still there. He wanted to see him once more. "Okay. I will."

"Wonderful, I'll pick you up at 12!"

"I changed my mind. I'll sit here and scare kids who try to steal the car. " Jim squeaked, as they pulled up at the Grayson residence. Frank laughed a little, getting out of the car, as Winona went around and kneeled at Jim's open door.

"Jimmy, he agreed to see you, he can't hate you. What is this really about?"

"I don't want to face him, know that he's moved on. When I still love him…."

"If he has, this will help you." Holding out her hand, Jim took it, holding tightly as they walked up the path. Amanda was a pleasant as always, hugging him, taking their coats and sitting them down. Jim was half way through a cup of coffee when Spock walked in.

He was even more handsome than he had been as a teen. He held a mature air, strong features of a man, but still the soft, beautiful brown eyes that Jim loved. He was taller; more toned and still had the fashion sense of a gay man. He stared at Jim for a moment, smiling a little.

"It is nice to see you again James." He said politely, as Jim stood. Jim wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and yell, punch Spock square in the face. He wanted to hug him, kiss him, make love to him on the rug in front of everyone. Feeling so much, he felt nothing, thus his face mimicked Sarek's.

"Yeah… excuse me I'm going to be sick." Jim dashed into the kitchen, and lent over the since for what felt like hours. He listened to Spock answer questions about his life now, and if he was seeing anyone. Jim smiled with relief when he said he was seeing anyone seriously, but that didn't mean there wasn't someone waiting in his bed when he got home. Like the time Jim did when he had a day off. Jim decided he wasn't welcome in Spock's life anymore, and was going to phone who-ever-he-was to come and bend over for Jim until the pain stopped.

"James, are you alright?" Spock asked, standing in the doorway.

"Don't call me that, I'm going home…. I have someone there waiting for me." Jim crossed the room quickly, stopping at the back door. "What… What did we fight about?"

"I do not remember. It might have been about you wishing to return home for a few weeks mid-term, when I advised strongly that you did not and focused on your studies." God, Jim had missed his deep, logical voice.

"Something as stupid as that?"

"I am rather stubborn when education is involved." They both chuckled nervously, Jim looking at the floor. "I know this will make no difference, but not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you; I only dated 3 other people after you, all named James so I could think of you when I was with them, I called out your name, which made me feel like I was cheating. It was wrong. I love you with all my heart James, I think of you when I wake up and before I sleep. But I can see you are happy with whoever she or he is, and I wish you both a world of happiness. I apologise for keeping you, you may leave." Spock quickly turned away, hurt and glad he had said that, going to make more tea. A pair of arms wrapped around him, and a cheek was pressed against his back. "I thought you were returning to you partner."

"They're just another nameless fuck buddy to try and forget." Spock turned around, hugging Jim. "I love you too, I still love you."

"I love you so much, and I never want to let you go again. Do you remember what we planned to do when we graduated?" Spock steered Jim to the kitchen table, sitting him on one of the chairs as he knelt in front of him. Jim nodded slowly, and Spock held his hands. "I never want to lose you again James, and I can work from home, or we can go back to New York or somewhere you can finish your degree."

"I joined the Navy. I'm on 6 month leave."

"I'll join; I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you."

"Then ask me properly." Spock chuckled, smiling up at Jim. "Properly." Spock shifted so he was knelt on one knee.

"James Tiberius Kirk, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." Jim dived on him, knocking Spock backwards as they kissed, laughing as they did so. "You're more toned then I remember you to be."

"Keeping fit kept my mind off of you. It failed miserably but cute guys go to gyms."

"Pervert." They laughed, making out on the floor before deciding it was inappropriate and pulling each other up, hanging on to the other man from around their waists. "Our mom's are probably listening at the door. You can come in!" The women flooded in, holding and hugging their sons before swopping, both with tears of joy.

"I am so happy that you two are back together and getting married of all things! Oh it's a dream come true. Do you still have that notebook Jim?" Amanda asked, with a grin.

"You told her!?"

"I showed her, it was adorable. I have it with me now." Disappearing and reappearing in a matter of seconds with a well-loved notebook, presenting it to Jim who instantly smiled. "I keep it with me, just in case I ran into you in the street. I would have purposed then and there." Jim kissed him, getting an Aww from the girls.

"I love you."

"As I do you. Do you still wish to wear a dress?"

"I was joking. Oh my god I have to phone Nyota!" Jim flipped out his phone, dialling at the speed of a thousand gazelles. "Nyota, guess what!? Spock came home and I went to see him and he said he loved me and he proposed and I said yes!" He screamed with the women on the phone, jumping up and down. "I know, of course your maid of honour! Did you hear about Bones's divorce? Terrible isn't it? Poor little Lily." Jim walked off, leaving Spock to answer all the questions.

Later on, the Grayson and Richardson-Kirk family had a celebration meal of take-out veggie pizza, on Jim's request. For the entire time, Spock kept Jim on his lap, playing with his hair, kissing his cheek and not letting him out of his sight. Jim couldn't wait to have a private celebration of their own, and Sarek picked up on it, noting on Jim's 'lack of colour' and suggested 'you go home and rest'. Jim could have hugged the man, but then decide that was inappropriate, as he was Vulcan and only hugged his wife and Spock on very rare occasions. The couple left quickly, hand in hand to Jim's apartment.

"Sorry about the mess. Not as glam as our apartment in NYC." Jim muttered, opening the door to his tiny bedsit. It was dark and outdated with two small rooms; one was a bathroom and everything else in the other. Spock just smiled at him, shutting the door. "Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." Spock sat on the sofa, as a black cat jumped on his lap. "A cat?"

"Yeah… Socks, meet Spock." Spock stroked the cat, which curled in his lap and went to sleep. "Well… that's weird." The Vulcan raised an eyebrow, and Jim chuckled. "He hates everyone. As in I'm sure he's the devil reincarnated some days." Socks was now purring in Spock's lap. "Well, I guess he's okay with us getting married." Spock chuckled, continuing to stroke the cat as Jim sat next to him.

"I see he has been keeping you in company for the last few years."

"Yeah, he's a pain and disappears for ¾ of the day, but he's alright. Bit of a sofa hogger." Spock smiled, drinking his coffee and Jim leant against him, with a soft sigh. "I've missed this."

"As have I." They made small talk as they drank their coffee, and Sock decided to make an exit when they started kissing.

"He's too young to watch this." Jim whispered, pulling Spock close to him, then onto his feet.

"For what, exactly?"

"For me to show you how much I love you and how much I've missed you. Bed, on your back please." Spock walked back, pulling Jim with him. He did as he was told, with Jim straddling him, Spock's hands on Jim's waist. "Oh how I have missed you like this."

"I'm not sure it is your turn to have me at your mercy."

"Yes it is. The night before I left you had me tied to the head board and arse in the air." Spock chuckled at the memory, leaning up to kiss his lover. Jim pushed him back down, playing with the buttons on his shirt. "Can I just rip it?"

"No, it's Armani."

"You and your designer suits." Jim muttered, with an eye roll as he undid the buttons with care.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Jim just smiled, pushing Spock's shirt off before pulling his, both being thrown straight onto the floor. Jim kissed his fiancé's neck, (that felt great to say, Jim thought. Spock was his fiancé!) Before moving down to kiss his chest and above the trousers, whilst fumbling with the buttons. "Do you want some help?"

"Yes please." Spock pushed his trousers off, and Jim just grinned. "Why aren't you undressing?" Jim rolled his eyes again, pulling his t-shirt off, before going back to covering the Vulcan with kisses, fingertips sliding into the boxer shorts of the other man. "Jim…" The blonde grinned, pushing Spock's boxers off, as Spock lowered his head down to put his cock into Jim's mouth. "Oh gods…" Jim licked the tip as he sucked, Spock's hands gripping his hair as he went, caressing and pulling it. "Oh James, how I have missed this…" Jim grinned, looking at his lover as he went. "James… I…" Spock exploded into Jim's mouth a few minutes later, and Jim lapped up the mess before sitting up to smile at Spock.

"That was quick."

"I haven't had a good blow job in so long." Jim smiled, diving on Spock to kiss him passionately, grinding his hips against Spock's. "Want you…"

"You got me babe." Jim grabbed some lube from the top drawer, coating his fingers, before slipping two into Spock, smiling as Spock sighed, before moving his fingers to stretch the Vulcan. "Am I your only top?"

"Of course… only for you." Spock's head dipped back, as he held on to Jim's shoulders. Jim added another finger, kissing the older man as he went. "James… I want you, not your fingers."

"Alright, patience, young grasshopper." Spock laughed, and Jim smiled, taking his fingers out and pressing his penis against Spock's opening. "Okay?" Spock nodded, kissing Jim softly and tenderly, as Jim slowly slides in. He hummed with pleasure into Jim's mouth, gripping tighter. "So tight Spock, oh god." Once the blond was all the way in, he let Spock adjust before moving slowly in long, swift movements, the sounds of Spock's moans and plea's driving him insane.

"I've missed this… Oh James. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, oh Spock, Spock, love you. Love you so much"

"I love you as well James. Oh so much, with all my heart." They picked up pace, moving faster and faster, with hunger, need and longing; making up for lost time. Jim let go first, and the feeling of Jim's seeds in him made Spock go. Jim laid next to the Vulcan, being wrapped up in his embrace, head on the older man's shoulder as they regained their breath. "You are incredible James, when I regain energy, it's your turn."

"Sex day?" Jim looked up hopeful; they'd had sex day's some weekends when they didn't have lectures of work, they would be in bed all day.

"Sex day, yes." Jim nestled in to Spock, drawing circles on his chest. "How did you end up joining the Navy?"

"I don't know. I just… did. I'm on track to being the youngest Captain in the fleet. Don't join. Be a teacher like you wanted to, I will be so proud of you if you do. I'll go off and be a hero at sea, and you go off and be the bestest physics teacher in the world." Spock nodded, kissing the top of his head. "I go back to duty in 5 months…."

"Then we have a wedding to plan then. After this." Spock pushed Jim into the mattress, kissing his neck as the younger man squealed, wrapping his legs around Spock.


	10. Through Thick and Thin

"I pronounce you partners. You may kiss your husband." Spock and Jim wrapped their arms around each other, kissing as the crowd cheered. The Grayson-Kirk's were married three months after Spock proposed and where now smiled happily and proudly in New York at everyone, cuddled close to each other, Jim crying a little. Spock then handed him over to his mother, then to Nyota, Pavel and Bones.

"Congrats Jimmy. All grown up." Bones teased, as he hugged his best friend. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Bones… you alright?" Bones's smiled a little, with a shrug.

"Me and Jenny weren't right, and Lily is allowed to stay over before we head off back to sea." Bones was now a ship's doctor, even if he was afraid of drowning. He was doing it for his daughter, whose mother had decided she needed $500 a month to look after her efficiently. Jim smiled a little, as Spock went off to speak with friends from his University. Jim noticed a beautiful blond girl with him, and for some strange reason, jealousy grew in him. He walked over; Bones following to watch what was going to be a humorous display.

"Hi." Jim said, with a fake smile. This women was beautiful; long, honey blond hair, face of an angel with green eyes and beautiful curves, covered by a floral pink dress. "Don't think we've met."

"No, we haven't. I'm Imogine Davids, me and Spock we lab partners in Uni. He spoke so highly of you and…" Imogine stared, before catching Bones's eyes and Jim saw the spark. She smiled shyly at him, before looking at her feet, shuffling them a bit. "Hi." Bones smiled back, looking a little dumbstruck and surprised, and Jim wanted to giggle at how stupid they both looked.

"Hi… I'm Leonard McCoy." She held out her hand to shake, and Bones kissed her knuckles softly. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Davids." She giggled, blushing.

"Get a room!" Jim blurted out, making them all laugh. Spock stirred Jim away to meet Spock's extended family, letting Leonard and Imogine mingle. Jim looked over to see them laughing together, and it was the happiest he'd seen Bones's in a while.

The reception went well, Spock surprised Jim by twirling him around the dance floor, and Jim ate too much cake. Nyota decide to steal the show by giving birth to hers and Scotty first child, a little boy called Angus. Pavel and Hikaru, who had parted just after going to University, ended up making out in a bathroom and Bones ended up leaving with Imogine, who had spent the entire night talking to and learning everything about each other, dancing and being idiots, and then taking her to breakfast the next morning.

Spock took Jim to England for their honeymoon, travelling all across the country, showing him the sights and showering him with gifts and love in every hotel room they went in. Everybody in London knew their names.

* * *

"Sa'meck, can I wake Daddy up now? Uncle Len and Auntie Immy are gunna be here soon?"

"You may, but carefully. Daddy is very tired for duty."

Jim was awoken by a little girl jumping on him, knocking the wind out of him. He smiled at the girl, who was blonde with Spock's brown eyes, sitting up and pulling her onto his lap. Spock was frowning, but a small smile from Jim soon wiped it away. Another small girl, identical to her sister, bounced up, and Spock was frowning again.

"T'anna, Primrose, your daddy has been away for a long time, and is very tired. He does not want to be bounced on." Spock said, calmly as he sat next to them.

"But Sa'meck, you were bouncing on Daddy last night." Primrose, the twin with a beauty spot on her right cheek, whispered, and Jim and Spock went wide eyed, blushing and staring at each other, making mental notes to lock the door in future. "Come on, gotta get up and open your present's Daddy! Come on!"

"Yeah, come on!" T'anna, who had the spot to her left, mimicked, yelled as she jumped up and down. Jim smiled at his girls, and Spock just sighed.

"Go get Nanny to make you some breakfast, whilst I get dressed. Okay?" The twin's nodded, diving out of the room, and Jim's happy smile turned sultry, as he pulled his husband into a kiss. "What have you got me for my birthday? Do I need to get dressed for it?"

"The first part yes. The second, no." Spock kissed Jim again, before pulling away slightly. "Happy 30th Birthday, Captain Grayson-Kirk." Jim laughed, pulling Spock into another kiss; he had been promoted to Captain earlier in the year and had just finished his first tour as Captain of the newest war ship, The Enterprise. "We need to get the children their breakfast."

"No. Sleepy."

"I will tickle you."

"I'm up. I'm up." Jim smiled, dressing and heading down stairs to their kitchen. "Can we continue down here?" Spock laughed, pulling Jim close and bringing their lips together. Jim wrapped his arms around his Vulcan husband, as they kissed softly and lovingly, a hint of passion thrown in the middle.

"Ew, guy's get a room." A boy muttered as he slumped down stairs, and Jim smiled at him. "Seriously, just woke up." Lee said, sliding away to the coffee maker. The Grayson-Kirk's had decided adopted Lee, a teen with Arab heritage, when Jim found him alone in a bunker in Jordan. He was a child ambassador to America, as his mother was America, but had been called a traitor and was to be executed. Jim brought him back, he got a full American citizenship and they were under way of getting their application approved for full adoption. Regardless of not, Lee was 16 soon and had decide to stay with Jim and Spock, as his saviours. "It's indecent."

"I can't catch a break, can I?" Jim muttered, cuddling Spock.

"Happy Birthday Jim." Lee said with a smile, walking off with a smile to go keep the twins entertained. Seconds later, the little girls flooded in screaming.

"Auntie Immy and Uncle Len is here! And Lily too!"

Imogine and Bones had married a year ago, and Imogine was expecting their first child together. Lily and Lee had taken a liking to each other, and we already outside chatting away from the grownups. The McCoy's looked exactly the same, Imogine still as stunning as ever with her long hair in a plate, a maxi dress cover her large baby bump. They said happy birthday to Jim, and listen to the twins ramble on as 3 year olds do, before they went off to play in the garden.

The Twins had been the product of 'Project: Two Dads' where the sperms of both male parents were fused together to create a child that is purely of the two males. Nyota agreed to carry them, and Scotty almost killed Jim when the cravings kicked in and he had to go out and buy her chilli fries at 3 in the morning.

"Imogine, you look beautiful. How's little Kieran doing then?" Jim asked, hugging her closely.

"Running late. Should be any day now." She replied, hands her belly. "How are the twins?"

"Little pain's in the bottom, the first things they asked me when I got back was 'Sa'meck won't get us a pony!'" Imogine laughed, sitting on the sofa with Jim as Spock and Bones made small talk whilst they made coffee.

A couple of hours later, during Jim's birthday meal with The Grayson's, Jim's mother and Frank, The Scott's, Hikaru and Pavel, Imogine's water broke. All the way to the hospital Jim joked about 'My female friends need to stop ruining my special days by having babies." And little Kieran was born at 9pm.

The next day, when everything had settled down and everyone had cooed over the tiny baby, The Grayson-Kirk's took the yearly trek to Sam's grave. As Spock took care of the kids, Jim knelt in between his brothers and his father's grave.

"Hey Sammy, Dad, Bones's is a dad again, a little boy. He's so cute. The twins are good, and we've adopted, well, we're in the process of adopting a boy named Lee. You'd like him I'd think, a bit of a rebel really. T'anna has been her naughty self, and Primrose has taken up the flute. They are so beautiful Sam. I wish you could see them, well in person. Spock says Hi. I told you I made Captain, right? The ship is a beauty, fastest in the fleet. Already shot down 3 pirates. I miss you both like crazy. That's really it… we're heading back to our apartment next week in New York, I do like it much better here in Riverside with a big garden for the kids to run around it, but Spock loves his job and I love his happiness more. You'd have really liked Spock Dad. I love you both." With that said, Jim stood up and made his way down the hill, a cold breeze catching him and he wrapped himself up in his coat. Spock was waiting at the bottom to cuddle him, as Lee was keeping his sister's entertained by taking them to the corner shop to get sweets."More sweets? Haven't they had enough?"

"They get their sweet tooth's from you." Jim hit him playfully, before holding his hand as they walked away. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I am." Jim smiled up at him; after 12 years of struggle, through thick and thin, everything was alright.

* * *

**And that's it! Thank you so much to everyone who likes this story, or even 'Therapy and Love'. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! XX**


End file.
